quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 18, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya starts advising asad about his love life indirectly, when he sees her wiping the eyes and presumes that he was crying. she starts asking him to keep his fort and never back down from doing something that he does believe in. Asad not understanding a word of what he is saying is getting irritated. She still goes on saying that he shouldnt hesitate if he has to ask for help since everybody needs help at some point or the other. Asad finally completely frustrated tells her to leave the room. She leaves thinking that asad’s mood is bad due to him being upset in his love life. He wonders himself that this girl suffers from mental imbalance. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence When rashid is about to go out, razia calls him from behind and enquires about the car. Rashid is again irritated at its mention. He says that whats the hurry as he had already given the order. she says that its required since without that, haseena might refuse to the marriage. He says that he wouldnt wish to marry off her daughter where her relations are being treated as a business. And leaves. Razia thinks to herself that even if he doesnt want, she definitely wants this relation to happen since its very important to her and she will see to it that it does. Meanwhile while nikhat, nuzrat and ayan engage in their senseless banter, they are stunned to see humaira dressed beautifully in a red dress. while she’s dreaming about her date with ayan, he is unaware of whats going on in her mind. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Asad comes to dilshad wanting to talk about zoya suggesting that she might be suffering from depression due to loneliness and be taking drugs due to which she’s not mentally balanced these days. dilshad is horrified to hera this and asad furthermore adds that she should try talking to her and if needed take her to a psychiatrist. When he leaves, she has not yet recovered from the shock when zoya comes in saying the same about asad and that he might be hiding something due to being lonly and hence refuses to marry also. She tells dilshad to show him to a good doctor. Thinking about both their talks, dilshad is frustrated as to what to do. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin and rashid are asked by mamujaan as to whats the reason of haseena coming today. Razia too joins the conversation. But before she can say anything, they all are speechless seeing haseena at their door. Haseena sits down and starts expressing her doubts about the marriage. But before she can proceed, razia pleases her by giving her car keys saying they are of Imran’s new car that they had wanted. Haseena immediately changes her tone and is super pleased. rashid looks shocked. when razia asks what had she come to talk about, she says they were just routine marriage preparations talk. everybody heaves a sigh of relief but rashid is upset. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Akram, an employee of asad comes in to get some drafts and cheques signed by him. When dilshad asks about him, he tells her that its the same guy who was left stranded by his bride to be at the altar. Dilshad is shocked to hear that. Asad tells nazma to make something for Akram and give him too. dilshad tells nazma, after asad is gone, that this guy was ditched by zoya only. She is worried what would happen if zoya is seen by him. While signing papers, asad notices various anomalies in the drafts and confronts akram saying that the fact that he has still not been able to forget and cope up with what happened at his nikah is affecting his work too for the past one month. Dilshad goes on to ask him to forget about her and move on. Meanwhile zoya comes in the kitchen. nazma is surprised to see her there and tries to send her off on the pretext of changing her belt. Dilshad too notices zoya, who hasnt paid attention to nazma’s advise and is terrified seeing zoya get the coffee for akram, without knowing its the same guy that she had ditched. The screen freezes on zoya’s face. Precap: Zoya is joking with nazma and dilshad that if possible she woudl have gotten the priest along with her so that she could help in asad getting married. Asad comes in and throwing a wedding card on the table, says that she who ran from her own marriage cant help anyone in getting married. Zoya and the other ladies are also shocked to hear this.